Bath time
by fanficloverme96
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Kurt is fearless. At least, until Sebastian discovers his secret. Kitty! Kurt, Kurtbastian. For a prompt on Tumblr.


Aside from his food choices and his grooming hours, Kurt is not really picky. He complies to any rules, plays when his masters bait him with his toys and goes to sleep when Sebastian tells him to at times.

He is also rather fearless; chasing dogs when it should be the other way around, scratching the neighbor's puppy-hybrid named Blaine when he gets his designer clothes dirty (sure, Blaine is easy to like, but come _on_, those clothes are not _cheap_) and does not back down from any hissy fits initiated by Rachel, Santana's kitty-hybrid that takes a liking in Finn.

So when he flattens his ears at the mention of being bathed that one Sunday morning, Sebastian could not help but to get a little curious.

"What's wrong, Kurt? You better hurry up before the water gets cold," he says, as he stands over Kurt who refuses to budge from his position on Sebastian's bed.

"I…I can bath without water," he replies, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"You stink," Sebastian deadpans and when Kurt glares at him, he gives an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, but it's true. You can lick all you want, but those mud stains would not come off too easily. I think your tail is starting to get a little sticky."

Kurt swishes his tail and tilts his head towards it. The brown fur is slightly matted with mud and much to his dismay, Kurt knows Sebastian is right. And he does not really fancy licking mud, anyway. But that does not mean he is backing down.

"I'll let you do your own stuff," Sebastian continues. "But you shouldn't waste your time. The water has been waiting for you for the past twenty minutes."

Kurt crosses his arms and turns his head away indignantly. "I'm not doing it," he huffs.

Sebastian's expression turns exasperated. "Why not?"

"I just don't want to."

"_Kurt_."

"_Master_." Kurt's voice comes close to sneering. He only calls him that when he is annoyed or angry. Sebastian knows this.

The boy sighs heavily before a thought hits him. Slowly, a sly smile creeps on his face. "Kurt…you're not afraid of water, are you?" he says nonchalantly. And from the way Kurt bristles, Sebastian knows that is indeed the problem.

"Aww…" Sebastian cooes. "The fearless Kurt is afraid of water. Makes sense now. You refuse to go anywhere near the pool now that I think about it." He gives Kurt a light smirk. Kurt hisses in a low voice. His eyes narrows and Sebastian could see his nails sharpening slightly.

"Shut up," was all Kurt says.

Sebastian takes a few steps towards Kurt and abruptly picks him up. Kurt lets out a surprised meow when he finds himself cradled in Sebastian's arms, gripping his shirt tightly. "W-what are you doing?" he splutters.

"Giving you a bath, what do you think?"

Kurt stiffens momentarily before he begins to struggle. "No! Let me go, let me _go_!" he howls. Sebastian merely tightens his grip when Kurt starts to thrash and claw on his shirt, letting out a few wailing meows. Sebastian's mother pokes her head out of her bedroom curiously.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"Giving Kurt a bath," comes the cheerful reply.

When they finally make it to the nearest bathroom, Sebastian stands in front of the bathtub filled with water while Kurt looks at it in silence. His eyes are wide with fear. It is almost comical. Kurt turns to Sebastian pleadingly.

"Please don't," he whispers.

Sebastian gives him a gentle smile. "It won't hurt," he pauses, smirking slightly. "Not…much."

Kurt grips Sebastian's shirt tighter as the boy lowers him to the water. "W-wait, my clo-." He is cut off when Sebastian unceremoniously dumps him in the water. Kurt splutters and gasps as he struggles in the water. He watches as Sebastian grabs a hold of him, looking at him kindly.

"Calm down, Kurt. Shh…It's just water," he murmurs. He leans in and gently pulls Kurt closer. Kurt barely has time to comprehend what is happening before he feels soft lips pressing against his own. He stiffens momentarily, and then he starts to relax into the kiss. Before he realizes it, he starts to purr.

Sebastian pulls away then.

"Are you okay, now?" he asks. When Kurt nods, he smiles in satisfaction. "Good. See, there's nothing to be scared about."

Kurt nods in agreement, his eyes lowered. His eyes snap up again when something dawns on him. He glares at Sebastian.

"You ruin my clothes," he whines. "You should know that they're not cheap. You should have taken them off-," he stops himself and feels himself beginning to blush deeply.

Sebastian's eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Don't worry. I was getting there."

* * *

**A/N: This was for a prompt on Tumblr.**

**Reviews are lovely and appreciated.**


End file.
